


Whiskey and Tequila with Friends (and More)

by theshyscorpion



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post-Canon, Red is one hundred percent Done With Their Shit, Tequila and Whiskey, This started platonic and quickly spiraled, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Faraday and Vasquez are just friends. Extremely close, tactile friends with no sense of personal space, but still just friends...right? Except Vasquez may or may not love that stupid guero, and Faraday may or may not feel the same. Red can't believe he's going through this again after Billy and Goodnight, and Sam is just amused.





	Whiskey and Tequila with Friends (and More)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy piece about Vasquez and Faraday being friends with no idea what personal space is (because c'mon, that's 100% my headcanon for Faraday once he gets attached) but they had other ideas.

"I have no idea why everyone thinks we're together," Faraday comments idly in between sips of whiskey. 

"Me either, guero," Vasquez mutters around a bottle of tequila, lifting it to his mouth with one hand, the other arm stretched casually across the back of Faraday's chair. 

Faraday motions the bartender for another glass of whiskey, and Vasquez uses the arm around him to snatch it up before he can drink it, raising it to his own lips with a smirk while Faraday whines. "Come get it if you want it, guero." 

Across the table, Red mumbles something in Comanche that makes Sam huff out a laugh. Faraday pouts at Vasquez before grabbing the near-empty glass from his hand, drinking the last swallow before calling for another. He took Vasquez's bottle of tequila and took a swig pointedly before Vasquez grabbed it back out of Faraday's hands while they both chuckled, sharing grins. 

Billy arched an eyebrow. "We're not that bad, are we?" he whispered to Goodnight.

"Don't worry, cher, they're much worse." 

"If they aren't having sex, I don't know what that is." 

Meanwhile, Faraday was moving from drunk to wasted as he kept downing whiskey and stealing drinks of Vasquez's tequila. After a particularly bad swig of tequila, he coughed. "Vas, how d'ya drink this?" 

"It does the job, cariño." Vasquez had somehow pulled Faraday closer at some point, their chairs right beside each other and their bodies pressed together. Faraday was under Vasquez's arm, head resting on the other man's shoulder and an arm slung around his waist. 

Faraday snuggled into him. "If I don't go now, 'm not getting up tonight. 'M sleeping here," he mumbled. 

"That's our cue." Vasquez set down the now-empty bottle of tequila, pushing back his chair to stand. "C'mon, Josh. Time to go." 

Faraday followed him, clinging like a baby koala. Vasquez sighed but it had no real exasperation behind it. "Cariño, let's go." 

Faraday stood shakily with Vasquez's help, leaning on him heavily. "Goodnight," they tossed to the others as they stumbled up the stairs to their rooms. 

••••• 

When they reached Faraday's room, Vasquez helped him onto his bed. "There you go, guero. Goodnight." 

He was about to leave when Faraday caught his hand. "Stay?" he slurred quietly.

Vasquez wanted to protest, but one pout and he was gone. "Scoop over," he grumbled, taking off his boots and laying beside him under the covers, smiling slightly when Faraday mumbled something that (in his hopeful and alcohol-clouded mind) sounded suspiciously like 'Love you' and wrapped his arms around him, tugging him close.

••••• 

The next morning, Faraday woke perfectly content and warm. He opened his eyes and nearly startled when he found Vasquez laying right beside him, their arms wrapped around each other, nearly breathing the same air. His traitorous heart thundered faster, but he ignored it. 

Soon, Vasquez woke too, stirring slightly before his eyes fluttered open to meet Faraday's, gaze soft. "Buenos días, guero," he mumbled in a sleep-addled voice that he definitely did not find sexy (yeah, right, he was totally lying to himself). 

"G'mornin' to you too," Faraday replied, voice scratchy and rough. 

Vasquez exhaled quietly before pressing forward the last few inches to kiss him chastely. Faraday blinked in surprise, and Vasquez reached up to rake a hand through his light curls. "Ready for round two?" 

Faraday's eyes widened. "Wait- I finally got my head out of my ass and told you, and I was too drunk to remember?! Fuck!" 

Vasquez jerked back like he'd been stung. "Mierda! Lo siento, I- shit, that must've been a dream." He muttered the last part to himself, but Faraday still heard. "I- I'm sorry, guero." 

He started to leave the bed, but Faraday pulled him back. "Nope, you're staying. Do you have sexy dreams about me often?" he asked with a little smirk.

Vasquez glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you so you can tease me." 

"I wasn't going to tease you, asshole," Faraday chuckled, surging forward to kiss him heatedly. 

Vasquez responded pretty quickly, right around the time Faraday nipped his lip. He let out a little gasp that conveniently let Faraday slip his tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his. Vasquez clutched at him desperately, dragging him close. Faraday pulled back for a moment, grinning when Vasquez whimpered and chased his lips. Faraday pushed Vasquez down onto the bed, making him lay flat, and climbed on top of him, kissing him again. Vasquez moaned, hands moving to Faraday's hips, squeezing. Faraday laid his forearms on either side of Vasquez's head, grinding his hips down against him and eliciting a gasp that made him smile into the kiss. 

Vasquez, deciding he'd had enough, shifted under Faraday, distracting him, and then flipped them so he was on top. "I hope you didn't start something you don't intend to finish, cariño," he whispered seductively, accent heavy. 

Faraday rolled his hips up, grinding on Vasquez. "Don't fucking stop, Vas, or-" 

Vas pinned his wrists above his head, knees on either side of Faraday, ankles holding his legs down. He lifted his body up from Faraday's, making him whimper at the loss of contact. "Or what, guero?" 

"Ah- fuck, Vas, just-" Faraday was speaking in sentence fragments. "Please!" 

With that, Vasquez found he couldn't deny him anything any longer. He let his knees collapse as he lowered his weight back on to Faraday and freed his hands. Faraday immediately kissed him fiercely, until Vasquez broke it to move his attention to Faraday's neck, scraping his teeth against the skin and making Faraday moan and curl his hands into his hair. "Fuck, Vas," he breathed. 

"Dirty mouth, cariño," Vasquez mumbled against his neck. 

"You seem to like it," Faraday said cheekily, much too coherent for Vasquez's liking, so he nipped at his neck, making sure it'd leave a mark. Soon, Faraday was without words, crying out Vasquez's name along with a long string of curses and a few things Vasquez swore weren't English. 

••••• 

After Faraday recovered, he brought Vasquez apart too, loving the fact that after just a minute, Vasquez was reduced to moaning in Spanish with not enough brainpower left to speak English.


End file.
